Jinx's Problems Redo
by silence4137
Summary: This is a redo of my old story Jinx's problems which I lost. This takes place after Titans Together when Jinx joins the Teen Titans. In this story, Jinx finally gets her first mission as a hero, but when that happens she suffer a head injury that makes her forget that she ever turned good. Can the Teen Titans and Kid Flash get her back on track?


CHAPTER ONE

Now that Jinx was a Teen Titan, she could hardly wait to stop her first criminal. She could just imagine jabbing them square in the jaw, knocking a few teeth loose, followed by a knee straight to their abdomen to finish them off. She dreamt about it almost every night and told her boyfriend, Kid Flash, ever morning.

"Wally! I had the greatest dream last night!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Oh, really, what was it about this time?"

Jinx gave him a look and said, "It's not the same thing every time. Anyway, in this dream, I was fighting all five of my old teammates. Yes, all five of them I fought single-handedly. It was so cool!" she squealed.

"All five of them, huh? Even Kyd Wykkyd? You beat him up too? He was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat."

"I'm several thousand times better than he ever was at hand-to-hand, and don't you forget that." She lovingly punched his arm and twirled around. "So, when's the first mission again?"

Kid Flash sighed. He had been asked this eight times yesterday, and the question still came up as if the answer was ever going to change. "Jinx, I told you, it's whenever the Robin calls my communicator and tells us that we're back in action."

"It's been a year already though!"

It was true. It had been over a year since the heroes froze the villains back in Paris. Now crime was slow in Jump City, and what little crime they had, the cops could easily handle.

Jinx plopped herself on the couch and moaned loudly. "Why can't Robin just call you already?"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _For the first time in a year, Kid Flash's communicator went off. Jinx's eyes were as wide as a young child's on Christmas Day. Kid Flash smiled at her warmly. He picked up his communicator. "Yeah? Oh, of course. We'll be there in a flash." He turned to his girlfriend and said two words, "Suit up."

Once he and Jinx were dressed, he rushed her and himself to the scene. It was a jewelry store robbery. The Titans were hiding in an alley waiting for the robbers to come out when they were joined by Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Why are we here? It's just another old robbery. The cops can handle it," Kid Flash whispered.

Robin whispered back. "The cops called us in. They said this was the special case we'd been waiting for."

Suddenly, the door to the jewelry store flew off its hinges and landed near the group of Titans, kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the sight was almost enough to make Jinx yelp and reveal their hiding place. At the steps were her former team members, the HIVE 5, plus Angel, her replacement.

"Titans GO!" Robin called out. The Titans emerged from their hiding spots and sprinted towards the villains. The villains charged too, minus Kyd Wykkyd who teleported away.

Gizmo flew directly towards Cyborg throwing a yellow and black disc at him. Cyborg caught it, crushed it in his hand and laughed at Gizmo's apparent defeat. "Take that, shrimp!" Gizmo just smiled viciously, still flying in place. Before Cyborg could comprehend Gizmo's reason for contentment, he dropped to the concrete pavement and laid there, his blue parts now black.

Mammoth, See-More and some of the Billys teamed up on Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire. See-More's eye laser was evenly matched with Starfire's starbolts. Mammoth's natural strength tied up Beast Boy as a gorilla. Robin was kept busy giving the many Billys a karate lesson. Eventually, Robin tired out and was kicked to the side and the Billys helped to overpower Beast Boy and Starfire. In the sky, Raven and Angel fought each other. Soon, Gizmo starting helping out his team and it became even harder for the Titans to fight back.

Jinx was frozen in place, scared, watching her teammates fall over and over again. She wanted to help, but didn't know how to. She definitely was ready yet. She looked over at the entrance to the jewelry store, remembering when just a few minutes ago; she got her wish for a mission. There, she saw Kyd Wykkyd appearing and disappearing, taking an arm's full jewels with him. "Kid Flash, look!" she said, pointing in the direction of the entrance. He saw what she meant as Kyd Wykkyd disappeared with another load. Kid Flash sped in a circle at the entrance steps so Kyd Wykkyd would be swept up in a hurricane.

A few Billys saw Jinx point out Wykkyd and hopped in a nearby van, driving at full speed towards her. All the members of the HIVE 5 were angry with Jinx leaving, but Billy had to be the worst. He wanted her to feel the pain that he and his teammates felt combined. Jinx hexed the van and threw it off its wheels. It kept sliding though, ramming her into the brick wall behind her. All the Titans turned to look which resulted with them getting hurt by their opponents.

The HIVE 5 ran into the jewelry store and the Teen Titans ran to Jinx and surrounded her. She was unconscious, but breathing. There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke up. "Alright, team, minor setback. Kid Flash; take her to Jump City's hospital. Raven and I will meet you there shortly. Star and Beast Boy, take Cyborg home and recharge him. Call me if nothing happens after an hour. Titans GO!"


End file.
